The existing pen-holding-table tennis bats are made as shown in FIG. 1. (the literature here below all refers to pen-holding table tennis bats) These bats are not ergonomics enough for firm holding and flexibility for good exertion of wrist and finger strengths for better power and performance of the players.
This is due to insufficient firm and critical holding points on the bat for the exertion of wrist and finger power. This reduces the power of the play and also at times causes more possible deformation of the finger (eg: the middle finger is ‘bent’ and deformed slightly) due to exertion of finger strength onto the bat without proper holding points on the bat.
The new invention shown here consists of a ‘split-level step’ between bat handle and contact section (bat contact section here refers to the section of the bat where the rubber is adhered to). This means that either one of the plane of the handle and the contact section is higher than the other (see FIG. 2). This is improved from existing old design where both sections are made in the same plane. This said step (see ‘x’ in FIG. 2) provides the new invention and concept of ‘critical holding points’ (so called ‘C.H.P.’ in the following literature) for thumb, forefinger and any of other three fingers. These fingers can grip firmly onto the said step. This allows better swing of the bat, angle control, flexibility of bat manipulation and power. These C.H.P also provides the proper gripping areas for finger rest so that finger deformation problem is less likely to happen.
In addition, due to this invention of the good C.H.P., it is less strainuous physically for the wrist and fingers, so better power and performance of the players can be maintained longer naturally through out the game.
In addition to the published new invention of ‘split-level step’, the C.H.P. concept can be achieved (although it is less ideal compared to the ‘split level step’ design) without adopting the ‘split-level step’ by having ‘raised height’-block or step or ‘prolonged bottom handle’ design in front and/or at the back of the bat (See Y&X in FIGS. 3,4,5,6&7) acting as the C.H.P. as found in the ‘split-level step’. (see X in FIGS. 2,4&7). These ‘raisedheight’ blocks or steps and ‘prolonged bottom handle’ are also claimed and published here as the new design or invention here. (see under ‘Claims’)